


Oink-oink!

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Why are there so many Noise pigs in Shibuya?





	

Five months into Conductor training and Neku finally had the courage to ask.

“What’s with the pigs?”

Joshua-who had been making coffee behind the counter of the Wildcat Café-tilted his head as he looked at Neku in confusion. “What pigs?”

“Y’know, the pigs around Shibuya.” Neku took a bite of cold cereal. “The Noise pigs with the special pins and items.”

“I like pigs,” Joshua said, returning to his meddling with Hanekoma’s coffee supply. “Don’t you have a favorite animal?”

Neku swallowed a bite of cereal and tapped his spoon against the bowl. “I like cats because they don’t care what people want them to do. They do their own thing.”

“Hm. Just like Sanae.” Joshua twirled a coffee straw around in a paper cup before taking a sip. “I’m not entirely sure why I like pigs. They’re cute and pink. I love the color pink.”

“That can’t be the only reason.” He set the spoon to the side and drank the milk from the bowl.

Joshua frowned. “It could be something from when I was a baby. I remember my mother had this gold chain she would wear to church. It had a pink crystal hanging from it, and I loved to play with it at mass. She also loved the color pink, but her favorite was a dusky rose.”

“Mass, huh? You’re Catholic?”

“Of course. Haven’t I mentioned it before?” He dug in his shirt pocket and pulled out a long rosary. It was made from faux crystal and colored stones, and the crucifix and Mary medal were silver. “I haven’t practiced much after becoming what most would believe to be a demigod. The angels I’ve met aren’t at all like the ones in the bible, but they can summon Noise similar to the ones depicted.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

Joshua sipped at his coffee before tossing the straw in the trash. He glanced over his shoulder as Hanekoma sauntered into the room. The barista’s hands and neck were spotted with paint, and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows.

“Hey, Boss,” Hanekoma said with a wave. He washed his hands in the sink. “What’cha talkin’ about in here?”

“I’m trying to figure out why there are pig Noise,” Neku explained. He pushed his bowl away and folded his arms on the counter. “Josh says it’s because of his mother.”

“Heh. Not really,” the barista grinned, “I bet it’s because you squeak like a piglet when excited.”

Joshua stiffened. He looked off to the side. “…is that it?”

“I don’t want to know how you know that, Mr. H.”

“Well,” Hanekoma began, “I’ve known him for years. He doesn’t do it as much as he did when alive, but J used to get really excited about my artwork. Heh, the kid’d practically bounce. I ain’t seen you do that since you became Composer.”

“Well, when the power of a city is under your control, you can’t afford to be anything but serious.”

Neku stared at him.

Hanekoma did the same.

“What?”

“When the hell have you ever been serious, Josh?” Neku made a face. “All you’ve ever done around me is flirt and tease.”

“He’s got yer number, kiddo,” Hanekoma said. He rubbed a wet towel around his neck and face to clean the paint. “Though, there are moments.”

Joshua sighed. “After the things I’ve seen over the years, nothing makes me feel joyful anymore.”

“But Shibuya is full of exciting things,” Neku offered. He didn’t like it when Joshua appeared to be shutting down emotionally. “Mr. H’s murals, new music and concerts, lots of new clothes, and there’s so many restaurants around that-“

“No, Neku,” Joshua leaned against the counter with his back turned toward Neku, “all of those things are wonderful but they’re no different than other cities and towns. I haven’t seen something glorious enough to get excited over in quite some time.”

“Josh,” Neku exhaled. “What do you think would make you happy?”

“I’m quite happy, thank you.”

“You know what I mean. Is there something I could do to make you see something exciting?”

The Composer frowned as he gazed out the window. “Neku, Neku. You can’t force feelings. It just…happens. I still love my city but she needs work.”

“Well,” Neku hopped off the barstool, “we’ll just have to work hard and make her great. I’m not gonna give up on you, Josh. I wanna hear you squeak like a Noise pig.”

“That’s not a reason to-Oh, alright,” Joshua sighed. “If I squeak for you, will you leave it alone?”

Neku shook his head. “It won’t mean anything if you pretend. I want to hear the real you.”

“Understood. We’d better get busy,” he teased. “C’mon, Neku.”

“Yep,” Neku replied. He waited for Joshua to leave before smiling at Hanekoma. “Is it true?”

“I wouldn’t lie to ya,” the barista said, but his eyes held a playful glint.

Neku snorted. “Okay, okay. I’m giving it six months.”

“See ya then, kiddo!”

Four months and two days later found Neku back in the café with a stupid grin on his face.


End file.
